


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: A BRIT WRITING SMUT??? MY GOODNESS, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Humanoid?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Dick, They're aliens bro, This was really just an excuse to mess with alien genetalia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a smidgen of plot, belly bulge, bottom four only facts here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: X finally comes back and Four finally gets railed. I'm shit at summaries. (Set after BFB 17)
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Welcome Home

It's been a couple days after X's return. Things are running smoothly, the show is doing well with what it can work with, and that's enough for them. 

But now that X is back, Four can _finally_ receive what they had been talking about before Two showed up and ruined everything.

Four and X have been in a relationship for a couple years now. The ideas of how perceive them-- with X being bright and submissive, Four domineering and powerful-- is completely flipped on its head when they're in the bedroom.

X had promised Four something special a week before Two showed up. Four assumes that they forgot about the promise, but won't be pushy in front of other people; It's a very private matter, after all.

However they don't even get the time to push about it in private.

After the filming of the next episode wraps up, X leads Four to their shared living quarters. As soon as the door closes X grabs Four's shirt collar and tugs them in for a kiss.

Four is caught off-guard, but they aren't upset. They close their eyes and kiss back. X manoeuvres Four until the back of Four's legs hit the bed, and X pushes their partner onto their back on the mattress. They unbuttons Four's shirt and begins nipping and sucking hickeys onto the sensitive skin of their neck. Four gasps, grabbing at X's shoulders, and X giggles against their skin.

" _Oh_ \- Oh god, X, please," Four breathes, as X moves down to their collarbone, before licking up from the bone to the jaw. Four claps a hand over their mouth to quiet themself, but a moan slips out before they can. X sits up, smiling down at their partner as they rub their crotches together. Four gasps again, canting their hips up to gain more friction.

X, however smaller than Four, is surprisingly strong. They pin down Four's hips before grinding down on them, which causes Four to arch their back and whine desperately. 

X giggles again. "You're a little needy tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we haven't done this in ages! I'm a-a lot needy," Four grumbles, but softly moans again when X grinds down harder. "Oh _god_ \- X-" Their voice pitches.

"I need you i-inside me," They manage to breathe out. " _Now_. "

X smiles before whispering, "Of course, Foury."

The two took it upon themselves to take off the rest of their clothes, taking breaks to kiss and touch each other, reintroducing themselves to each other's bodies, murmuring "I love you"s and "I missed you"s all the while. Eventually the two are completely naked, X once again leaning over Four as they make out on the bed.

From the bedside drawer, X retrieves a bottle of lubrication, which they spreads across three of their fingers. As they apply it, they jam their knee in between Four's legs, which are clamped together to hide their crotch. Four squirms before relenting, letting their legs fall open to reveal their sex.

Algebralien genitals are usually the same, any sex possessing both reproductive organs. The tendril-shaped phallus is found resting above the vaginal cavity. While the cavity and its exterior are the same, size and shape of the tendril differs from person to person.

In Four and X's case, X has the larger tendril and is usually the one on top.

"Four, you're staring," X teases, noticing Four as they appear fixated on their tendril. "Not that I mind, but you might."

Four blinks, their gaze unmoving from it. "I've lost all self control by this point, X. I just want that inside me."

X's tendril twitches. They grip Four's hips, pulling them closer before gently pressing two of their lube coated fingers into Four's cavity.

Four fights to stay quiet, not wanting to draw any attention from the contestants outside. Both they and X know how loud they can be. It gets increasingly harder to muffle the noises as X begins to thrust their fingers in and out of them, stretching and slipping the third finger into the cavity after.

"Hah-  _ Oh _ ," X smirks at their partner as they vocalize, finally. "Wh-at are you looking at?" Four complains, before X finds and mercilessly prods at their G-spot. This causes them to arch their back and let out a shrill whine. " _ Ah _ \- Oh my god X,  _ hah _ \- Please!" Four begs, canting their hips upwards to get some pressure on their own tendril. X pushes the third finger in now, thrusting in and out quickly and drinking up the noises their partner makes.

"X, stop, please _stop_ , X-" Four squirms around on the bed, trying to both pull away from X's fingers and push themselves down on them. "X I'm gonna cum, oh my god _stop, please_ -"

X only hums, moving their fingers faster and massaging Four's G-Spot. "Why should I stop, Foury? Don't you want to cum?"

With X's fast pace, Four can't speak. They can only moan and whine as their orgasm hits them, arching their back and crying out in pleasure. Their seed spills out of their tendril and onto their stomach and chest. X slows their fingers to a stop as Four comes down from their high, and gazes at them with half-lidded eyes.

Eventually Four comes to, glaring at X. "I wanted to cum on your _dick_ , asshole."

X lifts Four's legs and playfully positions themselves at the latter's entrance. "Do you still want to? You're all prepared so why not?"

Four inhales shakily, staring up at X when their tendril twitches. They choke on their words when X's hands find their waist and grip tightly.

"On your hands and knees for me, Four."

X lets go and Four whimpers, rolling over and propping himself up on their elbows with their ass in the air. X grips their waist again, tendril tip slowly entering Four's prepped entrance.

They pause. "Is this okay, Foury?"

"Absolutely, _please_ ," Four responds with no hesitation. X smiles.

"Perfect." X pushed the rest of their tendril into Four's cavity. Four moans and pants at the stretch, and X lets out a sigh as they bottom out inside their partner. "You fit _so well_ around me," they comment, and Four only responds with a shaking hand reaching back to grasp at X's arm.

"F- _feel_ ," Four whimpers, as they pull X's hand to their lower stomach. If X presses hard enough, they can feel their tendril inside of Four, and that makes said tendril twitch in interest. That lone twitch is enough to get Four writhing beneath them, and X begins slowly rocking their hips into their partner.

Four whines and rocks back with them, keeping a shaking hand on their lower stomach to feel their partner moving in and out of them. X notices, and starts moving faster.

"Can I go faster, Foury?" X asks. They're not really asking, because they know the answer will be yes, but they're asking for confirmation. "Please?"

Four sighs, turning as best they can to look at their partner. "If my organs are not bruised and rearranged by the end of the night there will be _issues, X_ -!" They can't even finish their own sentence before X picks up the pace, pounding into them mercilessly.

Usually Four is vocal in bed, especially when they're bottoming. The louder they are, the better X knows they're fucking them. However, if Four is fucked  _ silent _ , it means they're so lost in the pleasure that none of their senses work anymore. 

With Four barely making noise below them, X _knows_ they're screwing their partner well.

" _X_ , I-" And Four cums for the second time onto the sheets under them, X slowing down their thrusts as their partner relaxes in afterglow. "Holy shit that felt good," they murmur. They feel X pull out, and roll onto their back to look at X.

X smiles lovingly down at their partner. "You're so cute when you cum," they say as they enter their partner to the hilt again. It only hits Four then that X didn't cum. Their eyes roll back into their head at the sudden breach, and X starts thrusting. "Just _one more time_ , for me. Please?"

Four is moaning loud now, tears forming in their eyes. They squeeze their eyes shut, nodding quickly before X thrusts as hard as they can, gripping Four's thighs hard enough to bruise. "At this angle I can see myself in you, Four," X says in awe, staring down at their partner's stomach.

And they're right. X's thrusts are rough and powerful enough to be visible from the outside.

"I never realized that's how _big_ I was," X groans to themself, their pace becoming sloppy and losing rhythm. Four's voice gets louder as they near their third orgasm, unable to make out coherent words with the constant stimulation to their G-Spot.

" _Ah_ \- Four, I'm gonna-" X starts whimpering as they near their climax.

Four's voice is nothing but a trembling whisper when they speak; "Cum, i-inside, please, X-"

And X spills into their partner, grinding against their sweet spot, which sends Four into their third and final orgasm with a choked sob. X rocks gently into their partner as they begin to feel tired. 

Slowly and carefully, X pulls out of Four. They sigh in contentment, pulling one of Four's legs up to watch their seed drip out of their used hole. 

"Wha're you doin'...?" Four slurs, fucked out and exhausted from their triad of climaxes. X looks down at their partner, smiling sweetly.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are," they reply, leaning down to kiss Four. Four hums into the kiss, wrapping shaking arms around X's neck as they deepen the kiss.

X pulls away for a moment. "Are you on the child blockers?"

Four chuckles, then nods. "I always make sure to take them once a month, X, I'm no dummy." Four gives X a peck on the lips before letting go and flopping back onto the bed. "But by god you did not hold back at all, X; I don't know if I can host tomorrow!"

X shakes their head. "Of course you can, you'll be fine!" They giggle a little when Four rolls their eyes, then pulls them down to cuddle. 

Four falls asleep first, but X is fine with that. They gently stroke their partner's hair until they themselves fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Four! *dances*
> 
> I have an account but this is the first completed work I've uploaded and it's bloody number porn. I also don't know how to post anonymously so that's why it's an orphaned work.
> 
> Anyway goodnight


End file.
